1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment and accessories for the physically challenged, and more particularly to a universal power wheelchair lift and restraint system attachable to the rear of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The use of battery operated power wheelchairs by the physically challenged is widespread. These wheelchairs are available in a wide range of sizes and shapes and typically include spaced apart drive wheels positioned centrally fore and aft with respect to the length of the wheelchair and front and/or back spaced wheels utilized to support and properly balance the user of the chair.
The use of power wheelchairs has extended beyond the immediate home or living quarters so that the physically challenged person may transport the power wheelchair to other locations such as to shopping centers, visits, vacations and the like. Smaller power chairs such as the motorized trike are intended to be dismantled either by the physically challenged person or an attendant and then stored in the trunk or back of a vehicle because of their light weight and compact size. However, the larger power wheelchairs are far too massive to be easily lifted and stored into a trunk and must be driven into a suitably converted van by powering it up a side or rear attached ramp or by loading it onto a lift platform which then allows the user to drive the power wheelchair into the modified interior of the van.
As an alternate to the above, motorized lift platforms which are attachable to the rear frame structure of a vehicle are also well known. These platforms are sized in length and width to be just slightly larger than the plan dimensions of a power wheelchair so that it may be driven onto the generally rectangular platform when it is lowered to the ground. Thereafter, the power mechanism will lift the platform with the power wheelchair thereatop for transport. When the platform is not in use, it is typically tiltable into an upright position for compact storage.
Obviously, it is of utmost importance to fully secure the power wheelchair atop the platform when the vehicle is driven. One popular means of accomplishing at least a portion of the power wheelchair securement is to provide cavities formed into the surface of the platform to receive at least the larger drive wheels of the power wheelchair. Only nominal hold-down restraints are then required to maintain the drive wheels in the cavities provided in the platform.
However, the universality of such platforms is unavailable because of the broad variety of power wheelchairs and the wheel size, location and spacing thereof. Therefore, short of customizing each support platform for each particular power wheelchair, the tiedown and securement aspect for power wheelchairs atop such carrying platforms is heretofore been unavailable.
The present invention provides a universal power wheelchair lift and restraint system which utilizes a substantially flat preferably rectangular support platform which has a smooth or continuous uninterrupted upper surface onto which virtually all power wheelchairs may be driven when the platform is in the lowered position atop the ground. The tiedown restraint for the power wheelchair is accomplished by four separate tiedown mechanisms which are pivotally connected in proximity to each of the corners of the platform and corresponding corners of the power wheelchair. Each of the tiedown mechanisms include an elongated flexible strap which is held in a rolled position when not in use and which includes a hook or snap attaching member connected to the distal end of the strap. By attachment of each of the attaching members to a central location on either side of the power wheelchair in strap pairs, a four point securement of the power wheelchair atop the platform is achieved.
This invention is directed to a universal power wheelchair lift and restraint system for attachment to a rear of a vehicle. The system includes a lift platform having a substantially flat, uninterrupted generally rectangular support surface sized in length and width to be similar to, and to supportively receive, a broad size and configuration range of power wheelchair thereon. A power lift mechanism is attachable to the rear of the vehicle and supportively connected to the platform for elevating and lowering the platform with the power wheelchair positioned thereatop. A locking tiedown mechanism is pivotally connected in proximity to each corner of the platform and in proximity to each of the corner areas of the power wheelchair atop the platform. Each tiedown includes an elongated flexible strap extendable from a rolled configuration and having an attaching member securely disposed at a distal end thereof. An attachment connected to each side of the power wheelchair is configured to be securely connectable with the attaching member of each of the tiedowns on each corresponding side of the power wheelchair whereby, when said straps are evenly tensioned and automatically locked, the power wheelchair is immobilized atop said platform.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a universal power wheelchair lift and restraint system which will accommodate the secure transport of virtually all sizes, shapes and drive and support wheel arrangements of any power wheelchair in use by the physically challenged.
It is another object of this invention to utilize a well known tiedown mechanism to restrain a power wheelchair atop a transport platform attached to the rear of the vehicle.